


Susie The Dinosaur

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Barney & Friends, Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: I know she's more crocodile than dinosaur, but you guys know this was coming after Noelle the Big Titted Reindeer.





	Susie The Dinosaur

Susie is a sexy-saur from our imagination

And when she's wet

She's what we call a sexy-saur sensation

Susie's friends have benefits

And after school they have sex

And fuck with happy faces

Susie shows us lots of things

Like how to play with pussies

STD's, and 123's

And how to be a friend

Susie comes to fuck with us

Whenever we may need her

Susie can be your friend too

If you just make-believe her!


End file.
